A Way to Put the Pieces Back Together
by LovedAtFirstsight91
Summary: After Gabriel's Death Sabrina takes a leave of Absence only to come back to face Ghosts of The Past...
1. Chapter 1

A Way to Put the Pieces Back Together.

Chapter 1.

Sabrina stood in the cemetery just staring at the area of disturbed ground now filled with dirt. A Piece of cardboard in place of the marker that was being made to let people know who was buried there.

Gabriel Drake Santiago.

Her Son.

Her Reason for Living after Patrick broke whatever heart she had.

From the moment she read the Positive Pregnancy Test she thought her life finally had purpose that even in her Darkest Hour there was a sliver of light just waiting to burst through.

And in an instant it was taken from her and she was lost once more, once more in the darkness with no ray of light in sight, just never ending Darkness that was threatening to overtake her completely.

She hadn't spoken to anyone before, during or in the moments after the Funeral, Felix was ever the supportive best friend and held her hand throughout it all and only left her side when she said she needed to be alone.

How could she come back from losing a child?

How Do You Bounce Back From That?"

Sabrina walked over and sat by the rectangle of dirt that now had her baby buried underneath it.

"What Do I do now?"

The dark clouds above released the rain that had been building up all day but still she stayed still letting it drench her as her sobs released from her body.

"Why did you take him from me?!" She shouted up towards the clouds knowing she would never receive an answer.

"You take EVERYTHING away from me!? Why? What have I ever done to deserve nothing but Misery and Pain?!"

Sabrina laid her head against her knees and wasn't sure when her tears combined with the rain and didn't really care.

She felt someone kneel beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders

"Felix please I just really want to be alone right now."

"It's not Felix."

Sabrina looked up to see a worried Patrick looking at her.

"I thought you left."

"No I've been here Felix took Emma to Anna's"

"Is she alright?"

"She's sad but she is more worried about you, we are all."

"I'm fine."

"Sabrina you're not fine."

"Well If I'm Am or Am Not Fine it's none of your concern anymore."

Sabrina got up and started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Sabrina." Patrick said standing up.

"Oh My God you can stop pretending. "Sabrina said turning to face him.

"Pretending? What do you mean?"

"You can stop pretending like you give a damn about me now our son is dead you have no connection to me what so ever now so you are free to go live your life Happy and Free with Emma and Robin."

"Sabrina I do care about you."

"Oh that is BULLSHIT you don't care about me, you never did you only pretended to love me when all I ever did was love you, from the moment we met I was in love but I was only fooling myself right, I was the Adult still believing that real life can be a fairytale, that I could get my happily ever after well guess what Patrick my life will never be happy because every time I am Happy something happens and I'm miserable again. You have a family you have Emma and Robin you can stop this Charade that I was ever significant to you because I know now I was just the woman you thought you could replace your dead wife with and when she returned from the Not so dead you threw me out like I was yesterday's garbage and just hopped right back in the sack with your wife which clearly means you got over me fairly quickly while I was crying my eyes out, still a fool in love with the man who broke her heart, And then I read the pregnancy test and I was so happy, I was going to be a Mom, I was finally going to have a little family of my own, have someone love me unconditionally and someone I knew would never break my heart and from that moment I was in love with our son, But once again God decides that I haven't had enough heartbreak in my life, I lost my mother, was Abandoned by my father and had my heart broken by men left and right and you know what Patrick I am Tired of Being the Victim, I'm tired of being a dartboard for every needle of pain and tragedy that comes my way, I want to be happy ...No I DESERVE to be happy. So you don't need to come here and ask me how I am doing because now that Gabriel is gone you have nothing that ties me to you anymore so why don't you go find your wife, bring her hoe and forget all about me."

"So you Think I was never in love with you is that it?" Patrick said.

"I don't know what I know anymore all I know right now is I want to go home."

"Alright I'll have Felix drive you."

"No not home to my apartment...home to Puerto Rico."

"Sabrina..."

"Coming to Port Charles was a mistake..."

"No it wasn't Sabrina."

"Yes it was...Goodbye Patrick."

Sabrina walked off and her figure started to blur as the rain went into his eyes as his tears ran out of them.

#################################Sabrina hastily threw clothes in a suitcase on her bed.

"Are you sure about this girl." Felix said leaning on the doorframe.

"Positive."

"Look you don't have to leave let me help you through this."

"Felix I love you, you know that but I can't stay here."

"Why Not?"

"Because every time I pass that NICU I will fall apart, and every time I drive down the road the accident happened on I'll break down and I can't do that, I need time to heal and I can't do that here."

Felix hung his head.

Sabrina walked over to him and lifted his head up.

"I'll be back you know in a month or two."

"I know I just wish you didn't have to go through it alone."

"I won't I'm staying with Juan and Becky they will help me through it but I'll miss you most of all."

"Even more than Emma."

Sabrina froze when Emma's name came up.

"Oh my god Emma I can't leave without saying goodbye."

"I wish there was a way you didn't have to go through this Pain Bri."

"I know but I am and I'll be okay but you need to stay here and see where this Lucas Jones thing goes."

"Felix chuckled "I'll give you daily updates."

"You better."

Felix hugged Sabrina

"I love you Bri."

"I love you too Fe."

There was a knock on the door.

"That is probably Juan can you go open it?"

"Sure this Bestie." Felix said.

Felix walked into the living room and opened the front door and as Sabrina predicted was met with Juan Santiago.

"Hey Juan."

"Hey Felix." Juan shook Felix's hand before walking in as Felix closed the door.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"She's finishing packing."

"How is she holding up?"

"Today has been good so far but I can tell she is holding it in."

"Yeah she does that a lot."

"Take good care of our girl will you?"

"Of course always do."

Felix smiled as Sabrina entered the room.

"Hey Juan."

"Hey Prima." Juan walked over and hugged her. "You Ready?"

"Yeah ummm is there any way we can make a pit stop?"

"Sure, I'll take this out to the car and give you two a moment." Juan said leaving the apartment.

Sabrina turned to face Felix.

"I hate goodbyes." Sabrina said getting emotional.

"This isn't goodbye girl it's a see you later."

Felix hugged Sabrina and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you." Sabrina said.

"I love you too."

Sabrina gave him another hug before walking to the door and waving before leaving.

#################################

Sabrina walked up the path she took many times before to get to Patrick's front door.

She knocked hard and heard footsteps approaching as she took a deep breath and let it out when Anna opened the door.

"Hi Anna."

"Sabrina what a lovely surprise come in."

Sabrina walked in and cringed when she saw Duke, Mac, Felicia, and Maxie sitting in the living room with Patrick and Emma.

"Sabrina!" Emma yelled hopping of her father's lap and ran to Sabrina nearly knocking her over.

"Hey Emma." Sabrina said hugging the little girl who she had come to love like her own.

"Are you here for the party?"

"What Party?"

'It's Uncle Duke's Birthday today."

"Oh is it? Well Happy Birthday Duke."

"Thank You Sabrina, You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"No thank you, I have to get to the airport."

"Airport? You're leaving?" Emma asked looking up at Sabrina with the saddest eyes.

"Yeah Emma I'm taking a trip."

"Where?"

"I'm going back to Puerto Rico."

"No you can't go."

"Emma it's only for a little while."

"That's what my mommy said."

The room got deathly quiet and Sabrina took a seat on the chair.

"Come here."

Emma hopped on Sabrina's lap.

"First off, I'm not your Mom Second, I need a little vacation to deal with my grief and become better so I'm not sad all the time."

"You can stay here I'll make you not be sad." Emma said.

"I'm sure you could babe but this is something I need to do, you want to know something?"

Emma nodded her head.

"I did a list of reasons why I should go and reasons why I should stay and your name was on the top of reasons why I should stay you, Felix and the rest of my friends here are the reason why I want to stay but I need to go away for a little while and then I'll be right back here."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Okay on three conditions."

Sabrina smiled "I think I know what these will be."

"We have to Skype at least once a week." Emma said.

"Done."

"When you get back I'm the first ne you see."

"Done." Sabrina said chuckling "And the last one."

"You really do have to come back because you're my best friend."

The last condition brought tears to Sabrina's eyes "You got it kiddo."

"Can I ask one thing?" Emma said.

"Sure honey."

"Can you please come back in time for my dance recital in two months?"

"I can try."

"Okay." Emma gave Sabrina the biggest hug that she ever gave and kissed Sabrina on the cheek.

"I love you Sabrina."

"I love you too Emma."

Sabrina heard a horn honk outside.

"I need to go now."

Emma nodded and gave her one last hug before hopping off.

Sabrina walked to the door and waved to Emma and said goodbye to the rest of the houseguests before walking out the door.

As she got to the cab she got in while wiping tears out of her eyes.

"You alright?" Juan asked.

"No but I will be."

Juan nodded and told the cab driver "Alright time to go to the Airport."

Sabrina looked out the window at the Drake residence one more time before taking off.

####################################################################

A month and a half later.

Emma, Felix and Patrick all stood in the elevator leading up to the tenth floor at General Hospital.

"I told Epiphany no 911 calls today I have no one to watch Emma."

"Well just leave her with me I can watch her until you're done."

"Thanks Felix."

The elevator doors opened and they walked off and spotted Epiphany.

"Alright Epiphany where's the 911 call at?"

Epiphany turned and pointed to a room.

"In there, the nurse inside will give you the details and Dubois you are need in there too."

"But what about Emma?"

"She can go in it's not that bad in there."

Patrick grabbed Emma's hand and led the way before stopping at the door.

"Emma you stay right out here." Patrick said.

Emma nodded as Patrick opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"Sabrina yelled as the door opened revealing herself to the three in the hall.

Felix and Emma both darted and hugged Sabrina.

"Whoa!" Sabrina said hoping she wasn't split in half by the force of them hugging her.

"You're back!" Emma said hugging her as tight as she was afraid she might disappear.

"Yeah I told you I would be."

"I missed you girl." Felix said.

"Missed you too Fe."

"So you're the 911 call huh?" Patrick said entering the room for the first time.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well mission accomplished." Felix said.

Sabrina laughed.

Epiphany walked in "Alright now that the welcome home party is complete we need to clear the room"

"Aww you know you missed me Epiphany."

Epiphany looked at Sabrina and chuckled "Welcome back Santiago." cracking a little bit of a smile.

"Good to be back."

Emma hopped up and down "Sabrina do you work today? can we play today?, can we hang out today?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa slow it down Ems." Sabrina said laughing.

"Sorry I'm just happy you are home." Emma said.

"I didn't notice." Sabrina joked causing Emma to giggle.

"Alright so what do you want to do first?" Sabrina asked as they walked out.

"Well Sadly I have to get to work." Felix said

Sabrina pouted "No."

"Don't worry we'll catch up tonight." Felix said and looked at Patrick "Or tomorrow."

"Alright love you."

"Love you too girl."

Felix gave her a hug before taking off.

"Guess it's just the three of us now."

"Yay." Emma squealed grabbing Sabrina's arm and pulling her to the elevator.

Patrick walked into his house and Sabrina followed with Emma fast asleep in her arms.

"Here I'll take her." Patrick said. "Take a seat I'll put her in bed and be out

"Alright." Sabrina sat down and looked around and noticed a few changes but the one that caught her eye is that no Pictures of Robin were around.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Patrick said re-entering the room.

"Where did all the photos of Robin go?"

"They're in Emma's room."

"Why aren't they out here this is where Family Photos go."

"Robin and I are in the process of getting divorced." Patrick held up his left hand sans his wedding ring. "See."

"What? Why?"

"After Gabriel died." Patrick said sitting down next to Sabrina on the couch. "I started having dreams about him, him as an infant, as a child, him as an adult...I know it sounds crazy."

"No it doesn't I had them too, I still have them sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah I dream about what he would look like, what his personality would be like, would he be a mama's boy or not."

"I think he would've been."

"Patrick if you want to talk about Gabriel we can, we can talk about whatever you want."

"Robin didn't think like that, I thought once she was done with Jason that she would come home."

"Wait who is Jason Morgan."

"Wait Sam's husband? I thought he died."

"Well so did everyone else, Robin didn't go to Africa she went to Bring Jason back to life or something like that and when she succeeded I thought then she would come home and be a family again and help me through the grief, she came home for two days just enough time to let us know she was needed somewhere else, so I gave her a choice she could stay here and help me and Emma through our grief or she could leave and the Divorce Papers would be drawn up, I guess she thought I was bluffing."

"Patrick I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Why didn't Emma tell me when we skyped?"

"I told her not to, I said this was your time to heal."

"I would've came back if I had known."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you."

Sabrina looked at him.

" It's hard you know I took Emma to the park the other day and I saw a father playing with his two sons, one of the boys was named Gabriel, I had to stop myself from breaking down."

"You don't need to hold back Patrick, let it out, I'll help you through it."

Patrick looked at Sabrina "You know when I was dreaming about him, I pictured him looking like me but he was selfless and caring and loving like his Mother."

"I had the exact same picture in my mind too."

"But we'll never know will we."

"No."

Patrick wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"It's alright Patrick let it out." Sabrina said rubbing circles on his back as he laid his head in his hands and began to sob.

Sabrina pulled Patrick in a hug and continued to soothe him knowing it was now his time to heal like she had done.

#################################

The next day Sabrina was at the nurses' station when Felix came up to her whistling.

"Someone is in a good mood this after let me guess you and Lucas had a lunch time quickie somewhere?" Sabrina said.

"Maybe speaking of lunch time quickies I hear Dr. Dreamboat is officially on the market again."

Sabrina laughed "That ship has sailed and sunk my friend."

"Oh come on you mean to tell me you have no more feelings for Patrick."

"Who doesn't have feelings for me?" Patrick said walking up causing Sabrina to look away and turn beet red.

"Oh you know what I have to go see where Epiphany needs me." Felix said running off.

"What was that about?" Patrick said looking at Felix's retreating figure.

"Felix is trying to reunite you and me I guess." Sabrina said filling out the file so she didn't have to look at Patrick.

"Oh what did you tell him?"

Sabrina closed the file and looked up at him.

"I said that the ship had sailed and sunk, I mean just because you and Robin are done doesn't mean there is any hope of us getting back together I mean you probably don't even want that right?" Sabrina said nervously.

Patrick stood there for a few minutes.

"Aren't I right Patrick?"

Before Patrick could say anything Epiphany yelled "Drake Junior, Santiago I need you."

Sabrina rushed off to see Epiphany followed by Patrick.

"What's going on Piph?" Patrick said.

"Car Accident coming in need a consult on the man's head and his wife is pregnant and experiencing abdominal pain."

Just as Epiphany finished the elevator dinged and EMT's rushed on the floor with two gurneys.

The three of them rushed over and one of the EMTS ran down the info on the victims.

Sabrina saw the expectant mother who was groaning in pain and looked at Epiphany.

What do I do?" Sabrina said.

"Get her to exam room three I'll notify an OB, Drake Junior check out Mr. Thomas."

Patrick nodded and he and Sabrina rushed off in different locations with each gurney.

########################################

Sabrina watched as Doctor Chu looked over Mrs. Thomas and saw the look of fear in her eye.

"Mrs. Thomas you are in Labor."

"What No I'm only twenty seven weeks it's too soon."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thomas but you are about 8 centimeters dilated this baby is coming today."

"I'll notify the NICU." Sabrina said rushing out of the room, the sense of Deja Vu causing her heart to ache.

Sabrina ran to the NICU as fast as she could and notified the team that was there before running back to the room.

When she entered the room Mrs. Thomas was screaming in pain.

"Mrs. Thomas you need to push.""

"No I can't it's too soon, She can't come out yet."

Sabrina rushed over to Mrs. Thomas.

"Mrs. Thomas you need to listen to me okay?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sabrina I'm a Nurse here and I was put in the same position you are in now and I know you are scared but if you don't push it could cause more harm to you and the baby so I need you to push and I swear your baby will get the best care she can, I promise you that but right now you need to push."

"I'm so scared." Mrs. Thomas said.

Sabrina grabbed her hand.

"I know but I will be right here holding your hand, but you need to push."

Mrs. Thomas nodded "Okay."

"Alright on the count of three ...One ...two...three ...Push!" Sabrina said.

After a few pushes the baby was out and in the incubator being rushed off to NICU.

"I want to see her, I need to see my baby."

"I know you do but right now you need to rest, I know what you are feeling but you need to rest."

"Sabrina can you please go check on her?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Thomas."

"Heidi my name is Heidi."

Sabrina nodded and walked out of the room.

She walked to a deserted corridor and sat down for a minute trying to catch her breath.

"Sabrina? You alright?"

Sabrina looked up to see Patrick and got up and hugged him

"Hey what's wrong?" Patrick said holding her tight.

"The baby was born prematurely."

"Oh God."

"I need to get to the NICU to check on her."

"Sabrina are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine I have to go."

Before Patrick could say anything else Sabrina took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sabrina walked into Heidi's room and saw she was asleep and tried to walk out when she heard her name, she turned to she Heidi's eyes fluttering open.

"Hi I didn't want to wake up."

"How is my girl?"

Sabrina sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"She's a little over two pounds,She is having some breathing difficulty but she is being taken care of very well."

"Is she going to die?"

"It's fifty fifty at this point."

Heidi blinked back tears.

"A Dr. Drake came in and said my husband was awake, I asked him if he could put us in the same room."

"That would be nice."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Earlier you said you know what I'm going through, was your baby born prematurely?"

"Yes he was, I was twenty-five weeks pregnant and I got into a car accident just like you although I had my baby on the side of the road, and when we got here every bone in my body was screaming to be with him."

"What happened to him."

"An infection caused his organs to shut down and he passed away in my arms."

"I am so sorry."

"Thank you but I promise you Heidi, I won't let that happen to your daughter I know I'm just a Nurse but you won't go through this alone."

Heidi grabbed her hand "Thank you."

Sabrina nodded.

##########################################

Patrick was looking over Mr. Thomas to make sure he didn't miss anything when there was a knock on the door.

"Come In." Patrick said

Sabrina gently opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No not at all Sabrina this is Derrick Thomas, Derrick this is Nurse Santiago."

"You're the one that helped my wife."

"Yes I am I don't I you have been informed about your wife's premature labor."

"Yes I was Dr. Drake filled me in how is she?"

"She is a little over two pounds, she has some breathing difficulty but the team that is helping her is one of the best."

"Dr. Drake also informed me that you two went through the same thing I'm sorry about the loss of your son."

"Thank You, I need to go check on other patients but I will check on you and your wife later okay?"

"Yes, Thank You again."

Sabrina nodded and left.

"So have you told her yet?" Derrick said.

"Told her what?"

"That you're still in love with her."

"What?"

"Oh don't play coy you know you are I can see it in your eyes, you look at her the same way I look at Heidi."

"Yeah well I'll always love Sabrina but as she says that ship has sailed and sunk."

"Yeah that is what SHE says what do you Say?"

Patrick looked at him.

"You should tell her, life is too short."

########################################

Sabrina tossed and turned in bed before jumping up in a sweat and heavy breathing.

"Just a dream, Sabrina, just a dream."

Sabrina looked at the clock as it read 11:15 and got out of bed hoping Felix was awake.

She gently walked to Felix's room and saw the door pen and peered inside to find his bed empty.

She walked out to the living room and picked up her cellphone of the table before dialing a number.

"Hello." Patrick answered.

"Hi Patrick I didn't wake you did I?"

"No are you alright?"

"I had another dream again, and it woke me up I guess today's event brought up what happened to us."

"Yeah I know I can't sleep either good thing I don't have work tomorrow."

"Neither do I, How's Emma?"

"She is spending the weekend at Darcy's house"

"Well that is cool." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina do you think we could talk about something?"

"Isn't that what we are doing? Talking?"

"Yeah but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Sabrina sat down on her sofa cross legged "Alright go ahead."

"This isn't something I don't want to say on the phone do you think you could stop by tomorrow at some point?"

"Yeah I can."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Wait." Sabrina said but Patrick already hung up.

Sabrina put her phone down and looked at it before rushing off to her room.

########################################

Patrick wanted to kick himself, what was he doing? She had told him they were a sunken ship and here he was trying to save it.

He sat on the couch.

He knew he wanted to try again with Sabrina but wasn't sure if she would want to.

After all he did ditch her at the altar to kiss his not so dead wife, broke her heart the worst way possible and hurt her even when he promised Felix he would never do that.

There was no way in hell she would take him back and who in their right mind would blame her.

He picked up his phone to call Sabrina again when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"

Patrick walked over and looked in the peephole before he pulled it open.

"Sabrina?"

"Hi."

"Come In."

Sabrina walked in "Sorry to come over so late I just figured something was up and didn't want to wait to find out so what's up?"

Patrick shut the door.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Patrick you can tell me the truth."

Patrick walked closer to Sabrina.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"About us being sunk?"

"Well yeah Aren't we?"

"I don't know."

"Patrick what is going on just tell me."

"I was kind of hoping that we might ...that I might have another chance at ...this." Patrick said motioning between him and Sabrina.

"Oh." Sabrina said.

"Yeah I know it was foolish of me to think that just forget it." Patrick said chuckling and walking to the window silently kicking himself.

Sabrina turned to look at him.

"The Reason why I said that was because... I'm tired of being hurt... I have been through so much pain my entire life the only time I was ever truly happy were those few precious months when it was you, me and Emma but you are going through a divorce right now which is difficult for both you and Emma and if even though I would like to try again it's not the right time for either of you."

Patrick looked at her "Emma wants you back here."

"What?"

"After her mother left Emma had a tantrum where she yelled at me for letting you go and said you would always chose us and why can't I be with you again."

"When kids are hurt they say things. Patrick."

"But if she is right I want you here, Emma wants you here, so why can't we try to be us again."

"Because you are still in the process of a Divorce."

"Okay.."

"And I'm tired of sharing you with Robin, think about Patrick when were together half of the time you were wrapped in Britt's baby mama drama and the other half you were wrapped up in Robin, I have never been the only woman in your life, I've always had to share you with someone and that is not a healthy relationship for You, Me or Emma, and you are still married to a woman you very much what happens if you change your mind again? It's not fair to me to go into another relationship with you when Doubts still fog my brain, I want to try again but I can't because I'm following my brain this time and not my heart."

Sabrina took a deep breath "I should go." Sabrina turned and walked out.

####################################

Sabrina walked into Heidi's room and saw that her husband was now in the same room as her.

"Good Morning." Sabrina said.

"Hi Nurse Santiago." Derrick said.

"Please it's just Sabrina when I'm not on duty, how are you two today?"

"We saw our little girl last night." Heidi said smiling.

"Aww How is she?"

"Doctors say she is strong but still touch and go."

"Well I'll keep praying for her then."

"Yeah we get to go home at some point today but we don't want to leave our baby behind."

"The best thing you can do is just that, I stayed with my son and he died, with preemies you don't want to cause any infection, or do anything that could harm the baby do you guys mind if I go check on her?" Sabrina asked.

"No please do and can you get us and update?"

"You bet."

Sabrina smiled and left.

When she got to the NICU she bumped into Britt.

"Britt hey are you the OB on Baby Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"Has there been any change?"

"She's okay like I told the parents last night it's still Fifty/Fifty"

Sabrina looked through the blinds at the incubator then back to Britt.

"She's not going to die is she?"

"Her chances of survival are good Sabrina,."

"Well so were Gabriel's in the beginning."

Britt sighed.

"I'm going to try my best to save this baby, I promise."

Sabrina nodded.

Britt walked away and Sabrina stood at the window.

"Alright little girl It's all up to you so do me a Favor and fight okay?"

Sabrina knew she didn't have to talk to the baby she had to pray to the man upstairs for a miracle.

Her train of thought was cut off when she saw doctors rush into the NICU, Britt followed

"Britt what's going?"

"I don't know Sabrina I need to go in there and figure it out."

Britt rushed past her.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned to see Heidi and Derrick standing there.

"What is going on?"

Patrick looked over the Document one more time before handing it to Diane who placed it in the manila folder she was holding.

"So is it official now?"

"Is what official Mr. Drake?"

"The Divorce, are me And Robin officially divorced?'

"As soon as I process these you will be but there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"When I went to City Hall to get the necessary documents to complete this process I stumbled across another document that may shock you."

"What is that?"

Diane handed Patrick another Folder and Patrick opened it and scanned the paper.

"It turns out you are also officially married to Sabrina Santiago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Patrick looked over the marriage license for the hundredth time since Dian left.

He couldn't believe they were married.

He walked to the window and flashed back to the moments after they had signed it.

"_I can not believe we actually just did that." Sabrina said as they walked out hand in hand away from the courthouse._

"_Well believe it." Patrick said spinning her and kissing her forehead. "In a few days you will be Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago Drake."_

"_Has a nice ring to it." Sabrina said giggling as they kissed._

Patrick was brought back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Patrick said putting the license down on the table and covering it with a book.

He opened the door and was both happy and confused.

"Sabrina." He said.

"Hello." Sabrina said smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick said feeling stupid as soon as the words came out of his mouth."I'm sorry that was rude of me, I just wasn't expecting you."

"I know I just needed someone to talk to and Felix is with Lucas somewhere so you are the next best thing."

"Of course come In."

Sabrina walked in as Patrick closed the door.

"What's Up?"

"Nothing I just left the hospital."

"I thought you were off today."

"I am I just went to check on Derrick and Heidi and the baby."

"How are they?"

"They are okay I guess the baby had a little bit of a scare so I left it just felt like Déjà vu all over again you know."

"You alright?"

"Yeah just had to get out of there you know."

Patrick was about to say something but was cut off with Emma running into the room.

"Sabrina!" Yelled running to her and hugging her.

"Emma what are you doing here I thought you were at a sleepover."

"I was but Darcy got sick so we all had to come home early are you staying the night?"

"No sweetie I just came to talk to your Daddy."

"Can you at least stay for Dinner, Daddy ordered Pizza Please Sabrina!."

Sabrina laughed as Emma put on her best pouty face.

"Okay if it is alright with your Dad I will."

Emma looked to her dad.

"Please Daddy."

"Now how can I say no to you?"

Emma squealed in Delight.

Sabrina ran the rag through the dishes as the hot water rand through her hands.

"I leave to put Emma to bed and you start house cleaning." Patrick said chuckling.

"Well it's the least I can do for allowing me to stay for dinner and a movie and ice cream."

"Well we enjoyed the company, need some help."

"You can dry if you think you can handle it." Sabrina said teasingly.

Patrick smirked as he grabbed a towel.

"You were quiet during dinner is everything alright?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah.. It just felt like old times you know."

"Back before the storm of despair hit." Sabrina said.

"Do you ever think we could be that way again?" Patrick said.

Sabrina stopped and looked at him "Patrick we talked about this please don't ruin the fun night we just had."

"I'm not ruining it Sabrina I'm just suggesting it could be like this all the time if you want it to."

Sabrina shut off the water and dried off her hands. "And what wait for Robin to return and be left out in the cold again…no thank you."

Sabrina put the rag down and walked out of the kitchen, with Patrick in pursuit he ran passed her and blocked her way to the door.

"You know you really have to stop running from your problems."

"Move Patrick."

"No I'm not letting you go again….So you can stop running now."

"Patrick we tried this remember…we don't work"

"We won't know unless we try for real this time."

"What we weren't real the last time?"

"No that's not what I meant look I know I hurt you last time and I don't know how many times I have to apologize in order for you to believe me."

"Don't you get it I accepted your apology."

"Then what is stopping you."

"Fear."

"What?"

"Fear is what is stopping me, the fear of falling so madly in love with you I can barely breathe, the fear of always feeling like I have to compete with Robin, the fear that you only want to get back together of always feeling like I have to compete with Robin, the fear that you only want to get back together with me not out of love but only for the fact that Robin is no longer here."

"You really think I am that shallow?"

Sabrina slammed her pocketbook down causing the table to shake.

"I don't know anymore Patrick I'm just questioning the fact why you want to be with me?"

"Because You're my WIFE."

Sabrina stopped dead still.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're my wife Sabrina."

'No I am not Patrick we aren't married."

Patrick walked over and moved the book grabbing the license and handed it to her.

Sabrina looked at the paper.

"What is this?"

'Remember we signed it before the wedding well they filed it, so technically by law we are husband and wife."

Sabrina looked at the license and up at Patrick "Okay then we will just have to get a Divorce."

"Oh My God Will You Stop Sabrina!"

"Stop what look whatever fantasy you think we can have we can't"

"Yes we can look Robin is gone we have nothing nor no one standing in our way we can finally be together."

'Is that what you want?"

"More Than Anything." Patrick walked closer to her. "And I know deep down it is what you want to."

Sabrina looked down. "I don't know what I want anymore Patrick."

Patrick lifted her head up and kissed her.

Sabrina stood there for a few minutes before giving in and returning the kiss letting the marriage license flow down to the table as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Patrick broke the kiss. "From that I can tell you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

Sabrina grabbed Patrick's hand and led the way down the hall to his bedroom.

The next few minutes were a blur to Sabrina she remembered walking into Patrick's bedroom and remembered him closing the door as he walked closer to her and kissed her again.

Sabrina reached up and started unbuttoning Patrick's shirt.

Patrick stopped her hands. "Sabrina we don't have to do this."

"You said you wanted to be with me did you change your mind in the past three minutes."

"No god No but I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm not pressured, you're my Husband and I'm scared to do this but if you want to be with me then I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you but a few minutes ago you wanted to be as far away from me as you could get now we are here and I just want to make sure you are comfortable."

"I'm comfortable, nervous but I finally got what I always wanted I'm your wife and unless you are thinking about Robin and her thoughts about us."

"I'm not thinking about Robin, I'm thinking about this."

Patrick lowered his head and captured her lips in his and the spark was reignited, clothes were thrown in different directions and Sabrina squealed slightly when Patrick picked her up and carried her in the direction of the bed.

Sabrina raised her shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but her underwear and a shiver went up her spine when Patrick started kissing her stomach and up her body the same way that he did the first time they made love. Sabrina flipped herself over so she was on top of Patrick and unclasped her Bra as Patrick leaned forward to capture her lips in his once more.

Sabrina woke up to the sunlight in her eyes and blinked them open to see the bed empty beside her.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She said the fears she tried to ease last night being hit at her full force.

"What was too good to be true." A voice said from doorway.

Sabrina sat up and smiled "You didn't leave"

"No actually yes I did but only to take Emma to Anna's and to pick up something and to cook your breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"A little after One."

"In the afternoon?" Sabrina said shocked.

"Yeah well we were quite busy last night you had to sleep it off." Patrick said ducking when Sabrina threw a pillow at him.

"Very Funny."

Patrick walked over and handed her the tray and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Sabrina said "So where did you go after Anna's?" she said taking a bite out of her eggs.

"To pick up these." Patrick dug in his pocket and took out Sabrina's engagement ring and wedding ring.

Sabrina put her fork down and looked at the rings "You kept them?" she said moving the tray aside off the bed.

"I couldn't really let them go after we broke up I kept them in a safety deposit box."

"Why?"

"I don't know I felt like if I took them back I would truly lose what we had forever."

"You don't have to be afraid Patrick."

"But I am I know I hurt you and I know that I don't deserve a second chance but you are still willing to give me a second chance."

"I guess I'm just crazy like that."

"No you're not you are Beautiful,Caring,Selfless,Intelligent,Sexy,Funny, Adorable."

"Keep Going you are on a roll." Sabrina said jokingly.

"But you know what the most important thing you are?"

"What's that?"

"My wife."

Sabrina looked at him and caressed his cheek as he picked up her left hand and placed the rings back on her finger.

"There now they are right back where they belong."

"And they will stay there forever." Sabrina said.

Patrick smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly easing her back into the bed.

"Patrick we can't stay in bed all day." Sabrina said giggling.

"Oh yes we can." Patrick said in between kissing her neck.

Sabrina's phone rang.

"I have to get that."

"No you don't." Patrick said still kissing her.

"Yes I do it's probably Felix he might be worried about me." Sabrina said pushing Patrick off of her which made Patrick groan at the loss of Contact.

"Hello.." Sabrina said answering the phone.

Patrick could hear a very distraught woman on the other end.

"Whoa Heidi slow down what is going on?"

Patrick grew concerned as he watched Sabrina listen intently to Heidi.

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can."

Sabrina hung up.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked.

"It's the baby." Sabrina said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

###########################

Sabrina and Patrick walked back into Patrick's house and closed the door.

Sabrina sat down on the chair and just stared out into space.

"Sabrina the baby is fine."

"Yeah I know I just being in that NICU it brought back memories that's all."

Patrick sat on the edge of the table and held her hand.

"I don't think the pain of losing him will ever go away...and I don't know if I want it to."

"We'll get through this together I promise."

Sabrina nodded as Patrick grabbed her on to her hand and led her to the couch and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him.

"Just promise me you won't go anywhere." Sabrina said.

Patrick smiled as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey to say this but you signed a lifelong contract." Patrick said.

Sabrina looked up and smiled "So you're stuck with me then."

"Yeah I know a life full of contact lens boxes, Hairbands and Body sprays everywhere for me." Patrick said jokingly

"Yeah and a life full of toothpaste uncapped, toilet seats up and smelly cologne for me." Sabrina retorted.

"Take that back." Patrick said faking anger.

"Or What?" Sabrina said smirking.

Patrick flipped her over and started tickling her.

"Patrick...stop...you can't ...STOP!." Sabrina said laughing in between.

Patrick stopped and smiled down at her as Sabrina looked at him.

Patrick's head lowered and was a breath away from kissing her when there was a knock at the door.

Patrick groaned as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"You better get that." Sabrina said pushing him off of her and getting into a sitting position.

Patrick looked at her and groaned again before getting the door, seeing a frantic Elizabeth standing there.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Sonny shot A.J."

"What? Come In."

Elizabeth entered and saw Sabrina "Hi Sabrina."

Sabrina stood up "What is this about Sonny Shooting A.J" Patrick said closing the door.

"There was a huge blowout at the metro court last night Ava told everyone that Sonny shot A.J and killed him."

'But Carlos confessed." Sabrina said standing up.

"Yeah he apparently did that because Ava held something against him."

"What did she hold against him that made him confess?"

"I don't know Anna said she would have to bring Carlos back to find out."

Sabrina grabbed her pocketbook.

"Sabrina where are you going?"

"To find out why Carlos confessed." Sabrina said walking out the door.

###########################################

As soon as Sabrina got to the PCPD she went to find Anna and walked up to her when she found her standing at the counter.

"Anna."

Anna turned around and smiled "Sabrina what a lovely surprise."

'Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

'Did Sonny confess to shooting AJ?"

Anna took off her glasses "Yes, there is evidence against him very good evidence."

"Then what about Carlos?"

Anna sighed "He said Ava Jerome made him confess."

"Why?"

"I don't know he hasn't said a word since we brought him back here."

"He's here, In Port Charles."

"Yeah he's in that interrogation room."

Sabrina looked towards the closed door that Anna was pointing to.

"Can I see him?" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina I don't think that is a good idea."

"I need to see him Anna."

Anna looked at her with skepticism.

"Please."

"Alright let's go."

As the approached the door Sabrina was afraid what his reaction would be towards her.

Anna opened the door and told the guard to take a break.

"You have a visitor." Anna told Carlos.

Sabrina stepped through the door and hardly could recognize the man she once loved.

His hair was longer, his beard bushier and he looked exhausted.

"Sabrina." Carlos said with a hint of excitement.

Anna looked towards Sabrina "I'll give you two some privacy."

As Anna closed the door Sabrina looked at Carlos.

"You look Great."

"You look awful." Sabrina said.

Carlos chuckled "Well two and a half months in jail will do that to you."

"You didn't have to serve time for something you didn't do."

"Yes I did."

"For what Carlos what did Ava have against you that made you confess to something you didn't do."

"She didn't use anything against me but she did..."

"She did what?"

"She did threaten someone I care about."

"Who?"

"You, she said that if I didn't confess she would harm you and the baby...The baby...how's the baby?"

Sabrina bowed her head "He didn't make it." she said.

"No, Querida I'm sorry."

"It's fine, when did Ava threaten you about me."

"The night before the accident."

"What did she exactly say?"

"She threatened me and I said that I was surrounded by cops and she couldn't touch me she said that I was right and that she would just have to take it out on you and the baby if I didn't confess."

"That Bitch." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina I really think she was the one who ran you off the road."

"I need to go tell Anna." Sabrina said rushing out of the room.

##############################################

Sabrina was telling Anna exactly what Carlos had told her and Anna nodded her head.

"So are you saying Ava Jerome ran you off the road that night?"

"I don't know but if she threatened Carlos that she would come after me it's highly likely she did."

"We will look into it."

"Anna if you find out she did, what will she be charged with?"

"Murder."

Sabrina smiled "Good."

###################################

Sabrina walked into her apartment and dropped her bag on the table and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Girlfriend What's up?" she heard behind her.

Sabrina turned to see Felix.

"Hey Fe."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know who ran me and Patrick off the road and who killed our son."

"Who?"

"Ava Jerome."

Felix sat next to her.

"Are you serious?"

"I can't proof it right now but if I find out that she was the person who did it...That Bitch is going down."

#################################################################################

Patrick was sitting on the living room couch and looked at his watch.

It had been three hours since Sabrina left and not a word from her.

He wanted to be worried but he knew she was most likely at her apartment blowing off steam from earlier.

He grabbed his cellphone to call her one more time but the door opened revealing Sabrina.

"Hey you." Patrick said smiling.

"Hi."

"I was getting worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me, What's going on?"

"I think I know who ran us off the road."

"Who?"

"Ava Jerome."

"Can you prove it?"

"Not yet but when I do Ava is going to regret messing with a Santiago."

Patrick brought Sabrina in for a hug.

And another knock at the door made Sabrina giggle.

"Man you are quite popular today." she said

"Yeah I know."

Patrick walked away and opened the door revealing Derrick and Heidi.

'Derrick,Heidi Hi is something wrong?"

"No we just needed to talk to you and Sabrina about something."

"Come in."

Derrick and Heidi walked in and both said Hello to Sabrina.

"Is the baby okay?" Sabrina asked .

"Yeah or now that's why we came."

"Okay."

"We were just wondering when you guys decided to name Gabriel."

"Umm well it was early on right before the infection happened." Sabrina said.

"Do you guys think we should name our daughter or is to soon."

Sabrina looked at Patrick and back to Heidi "I say name her I mean shes almost twenty nine week I say she has a chance of surviving and she going to need a name so I say do it."

"Well we actually have a name picked out."

"Let's hear it." Sabrina said smiling

"Well we hope its not weird but we named her Sabrina Megan Thomas."

Sabrina smiled "Wow her and I have the same name now you know she's a warrior."

"Well we know we just met you and it's kind of weird for us to just name our child after someone you just met but you have been so helpful and we love your name so I hope it doesn't weird you out that we named her that."

"I'm actually quite honored and we are friends now right so it's not weird at all I think it's a beautiful name."

Sabrina smiled at them and hugged each of them.

"Well we better get back to the hospital check on our baby girl."

"Say hi to her for me." Sabrina said.

"Will do."

The Thomases left and Sabrina smiled "Well my day is officially better now.

Patrick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I guess I shouldn't take offense to that." Patrick said kissing her neck.

"Well you could if you wanted to or .." Sabrina said turning around "You could follow me."

Patrick smiled as he took her hand as she walked them back to the bedroom.

######################################################

Anna looked over Ava's file and DMV information.

She owned a Black Sedan.

Which corroborated with Patrick's statement about a dark car that wasn't an SUV.

Now she just needed more evidence.

And she knew where to get it.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"HI this is Commissioner Devane we need to talk."

Sabrina laid her head on Patrick's chest as he traced lazy circles on her back.

"You've been quiet." Patrick said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about Gabriel." Sabrina said quietly.

"Anything you want to Talk about?"

"Do you think I would've been a good mother?"

Patrick looked down at her "Why would you say that?"

"Because my mom died when I was little and I never really had enough time to know what being a mother is all about."

"You will one day."

"You think."

"I know."

"I just want to rip Ava's head off right now if she was responsible for running us off the road I could kill her."

"If she is responsible she will pay Sabrina I promise you that."

Sabrina looked up and smiled as he kissed her.

The doorbell rang causing Sabrina and Patrick to break apart.

"Who could that be?" Patrick asked

"Go see." Sabrina said.

As Patrick got up he saw Sabrina was watching him put on his boxers and jeans.

"You enjoying the view?"

"Oh yes." Sabrina said smiling.

Patrick tossed a pillow at her before exiting the room.

He walked to the front door and opened it and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Ava Jerome." Patrick said with a hint of anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sabrina sat up in bed after a few minutes and wondered what was taking Patrick so long. She grabbed Patrick's shirt off the floor and rummaged through the drawers until she found a pair of shorts and put them on and walked out the room.

As she approached the living room she heard two voices Patrick's and a woman's voice and as she stepped closer she heard Patrick demanding the woman to leave.

And as Sabrina turned and saw who the woman was she was filled with a sudden rage and walked towards Ava.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sabrina I know what you must think."

"Oh I know you killed my son." Sabrina said trying to get to Ava but being held back by Patrick.

"Sabrina I didn't I only threatened Carlos I didn't actually run you off the road I swear."

"I don't believe you and I promise with everything in my being I will get justice for my son."

"I think you should leave before I call the cops." Patrick said.

Ava nodded and scurried away in the darkness.

Patrick closed the door as Sabrina started pacing.

"Can you believe she had the nerve to show up here I know she is guilty I just know it."

"Sabrina we can't prove it, the PCPD hasn't even looked into the case."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't find anything but tire treads and a guard rail with damage."

"So they just closed the case?"

"I guess so."

"How could they do that Patrick?"

"I don't know but I promise you we will get Justice for Gabriel no matter how long it takes."

Patrick pulled Sabrina into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Sabrina was picking up around Patrick's living room when she heard a knock on the door.

"One minute." she said as she was wiping the table down.

She put the rag on the end table and walked to the door and squealed when she saw her best friend.

"Felix." She said hugging him.

"Girl I was getting ready to put a missing persons report out when I got back to the apartment and couldn't find you then I went to work and ran into Patrick who said you were here so what are you and Doctor Dreamboat back together now?"

Sabrina smiled "Yes we are actually we're married."

Felix's jaw dropped.

Patrick was in his office twirling his wedding ring in his fingers.

Sabrina had been quiet after Ava had left and he knew if she was quiet she was hurting and didn't want him to know.

He grabbed his coat and walked out knowing how to cheer her up.

"Wait so you and Patrick have been married for almost a year and didn't know it."

"Nope."

"So you and Patrick are married now?"

"Yes."

"Then where is your ring?"

Sabrina sighed and lifted the necklace out of her shirt showing the rings on the chain.

"Umm okay why are they not on your finger?"

"Because I'm not ready to put them on yet?"

"Ummm Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared because of what?"

"That I'm trying to live a fantasy again and that my heart will be broken again."

"Sabrina…"

"Come on Felix you and I both know I have very good reasons to be Paranoid."

"Yes and all of them do not exist anymore."

"Are we really sure ABOUT THAT How can I be sure that he is truly over Robin maybe he is just with me over guilt because we both lost Gabriel or does he truly want to be with me because I will tell you this we might be married but these rings are not going on my finger until I am one hundred percent sure he is fully committed to me."

Felix was about to say something but was cut off by the phone ringing.

'Oh I left it in the kitchen excuse me for one minute."

As soon as Sabrina left the room Patrick walked in.

"Hey Felix what are you doing here?"

Felix hopped off the couch and started pushing Patrick out the door.

"We need to talk" he said to Patrick "Sabrina I'll be bac." he yelled hoping she heard him.

"Sam thank you so much for calling me back."

"Of course Sabrina how can I help."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course."

"I need you to look into my Son's murder the PCPD hardly cares about it and I need Justice for my son."

"I can understand that."

"I can pay you for your services I just really help getting Justice for Gabriel."

"Consider this free of charge I'll be over soon and we can get to work."

"Great."

Felix walked Patrick out of the sight of the house.

"Felix what are you doing?"

"How serious are you this time?"

"What?"

"How serious are you this time with Sabrina?"

"Felix I know what you must be thinking."

"Oh well I know you are married but that's not what I'm asking you how serious are you about Sabrina?"

"I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really because the last time you said that you left her at the altar so I need to know before I allow my best friend to be in a relationship with you will you break her heart again because she is scared you will."

"She is?"

"Yes she is that is why she won't put on her wedding rings she thinks she is living in a fantasy world that will crumble at any second and she doesn't deserve that not after the year she had so before you go and commit to her you need to ask yourself if you are really,truly ready to commit to her because the first time you broke her heart was a free pass this time I'll kick your ass so before you make a commitment you're not ready for you need to figure out what you want first."

Felix walked away and Patrick stared at his house pondering Felix's words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Lightning lit up the Port Charles sky as Patrick looked out the window.

Since he walked in he's been quiet watching as Sam and Sabrina worked over the Details of the Accident only chiming in when necessary but he just kept hearing Felix's words in his head over and over again.

He nearly jumped when Sabrina walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"I'm fine."

"You seem quiet…have been all night."

"I'm just thinking." Patrick said covering her hands with his.

'Anything you want to talk about?"

"No just something I need to handle."

Sabrina unwrapped her arms then walked around so her back was pressed against the window.

"Patrick talk to me please you can talk to me about anything you know that."

"How come you don't wear your rings Sabrina?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Patrick….I just."

"What you just what Sabrina what are you so afraid of?"

"You breaking my heart again." Sabrina said bowing her head.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Patrick the whole time we were together we had so many obstacles ahead of us that we never got to be just a normal, real couple in love and I just want to see what that is like."

"No you don't you're afraid that I'll leave again, you are afraid that if Robin walks through that door right now I will drop you flat on your face again."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Sabrina I thought she was dead."

"Patrick do me a favor and do not insult my intelligence you were never over Robin you just did things to please me because you thought you would lose me I mean you never even thought about your wedding ring until Carlos said something and after you still took it off you still acted like Robin was your number one priority hell you even gave me and ambush proposal after the phone call happened what do you expect me to think."

"I expect you to think that Robin and I are divorced."

"Yes but you still love her deep down you still love her and I cannot compete with trying to replace Robin I want to know that you want to be with me and not because you are mad because Robin left for Africa or god knows where but that you truly want to be with me because you love me."

"I do love you."

"So if Robin walked back through that door right now and apologized and said she was home to stay and she wanted you and Emma to be a family you would still stay by me."

Patrick bowed his head.

"That's what I thought."

Sabrina walked past Patrick and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Patrick said.

"I need to clear my head." Sabrina said rushing out the door in the pouring rain.

Patrick sighed and ran his hand through his head "Nice Going Patrick." He said.

Sabrina drove until the rain got so bad she could barely see and she pulled over.

She didn't know if it was fate or just random luck that the place she pulled over was the exact spot the car accident happened that killed Gabriel.

She closed her eyes and leaned back as the tears fell down her face.

Patrick sat on the couch and pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello." A voice said on the other line.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Son how are you?"

"Not Good I need your help."

"What's going on?"

Sabrina stirred and opened her eyes and saw the rain had stopped and looked over and gasped when she saw that she was no longer in the driver's seat but the passenger seat with no one driving she looked around and noticed she wasn't even in her car so she hopped out and heard screams that sounded way too familiar she walked a little forward and saw herself in the grass with Patrick and Britt hovering over her.

"Sabrina you need to push." Britt yelled.

Sabrina stumbled backwards and hit against something firm she turned to see a boy with Black hair and tanned skin wearing all white.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"It's me Mom It's Gabriel."

Sabrina gasped.

"I want to be with Sabrina, I do I really Do but I have no idea how to make her see that."

"Sounds like you are in a predicament son."

"Which is why I called you."

"Well if you ask me it sounds like you need to prove to her that she is the woman you want and need."

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Well I can't help you with that that is something that you need to figure out on your own but I will say this Sabrina is a smart, beautiful and loving woman and if you let her go you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I think I know something that will prove that."

"I have faith in you Son."

"Bye Dad."

Patrick hung up and grabbed his laptop praying that the plan he had didn't backfire or that he would lose Sabrina forever.

Sabrina looked around "Is this some kind of joke."

"No Mom It's not."

"No you are dead, I held you in my arms I heard your last breath you are dead what is this?"

"This is us helping you Mija." Said a voice behind her.

Sabrina turned around and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom." She said.

"Hi Baby Girl."

Patrick looked at all the photos of him and Sabrina on his laptop and smiled.

"I'm not losing what I have not this time."

His cellphone rang and he picked up.

"Hello."

"Patrick it's Felix is Sabrina with you?"

"No she left a little while ago."

"She left in this weather."

"Well we had a sort of fight and she left."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No I'll try to call her."

Patrick hung up and dialed Sabrina's number.

He called it three times before he grabbed his coat.

"You are not going to ignore me this time."

He said before walking out.

Sabrina looked at her Mom.

"What are you doing here."

"Sweetie you need to let yourself heal and you can't do that until you have closure."

"Closure of what?"

"Of who killed me Mom."

Sabrina looked at Gabriel.

Patrick tried to see through the rain and was worried that Sabrina was somewhere hurt and tried to look through the window wipers and saw a car coming his way when he saw lights heading his way and he panicked and swerved.


End file.
